Will you smile for me ?
by Risa - I like aisu cream
Summary: Years have past and feelings change. Some may stay the same while some evolve. What happens when Luka comes back to a place she once left 3 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: You're coming back . . .

"It was an evening I wouldn't forget, I saw her, the pink haired women singing on the tip of the rock pools on the beach. The sea was as shaky and emotional as she seemed. The waves tumbled on top of each other and the wind blew fast and swift like an eagle, As if to carry the ladies tears faraway"

* * *

><p>"Len! Len!" screams a high-pitched voice, trying to wake up her brother. "Stop sleeping like a prince and get up!" The voice screamed louder. The boy arose slowly from his bed and yawned with one eye closed and the other, barely open. "Sorry Rin, I didn't go to sleep last night" Said the boy apologetically. "Too much video games again?" said the girl. The boy slightly nodded and headed towards the bathroom.<p>

Rin sighed. "You know, it was going to be a surprise but, Luka's coming back". "And?" the boy, Len shrugged. Rin raised her eyebrows, "What the? … What's with that lame reaction, you guys used to be close, She was like a big sister to you" "… though I got to admit ….. I didn't like the fact of it too much," looking downwards, "yet I love her all the same", looking back up with a huge grin. Len, who just finished brushing his teeth and getting dressed, turned around to face Rin. He walked out the door, to get into the corridor as Rin whispered to herself. "Was she only a sister to you?" Len, walking past the wondering Rin, he could feel his chest tightening a little, as the heat slowly engulfed his face in a slight tinge of pink, as his deep blue eyes began to darken and showed a sense of longing.

"LENNNNNNN!" cried a voice from behind with joy. As Len turned around, A girl with green hair done up in 2 pigtails appeared. "Help me hide; I need to find a good hiding spot" The green haired girl explained. "Miku …. Why are you playing hide and seek so early in the morning?" "Really". Len gave out a slight laugh "Miku, sometimes I wonder if you're actually older than me". Miku blushed at the sight of the young man's smile. "I am older than you" Miku pouted "I'm just simply more, lively than others in a very good way" she said. "In a good way indeed" chuckled Len. "Found you Miku!" came an angry voice from the other side of the corridor. "Miku, how many times do I have to say it…..." The voice breathed in a large amount of air "I am not playing hide and seek with you, I'm trying to get you to finish the cooking for today's meal!" The voice shouted in a huff, storming towards Miku and dragging her off. "Meiko is also very lively in the morning too it seems" Len said sighing.

"You know, you've changed a lot Len. When you were young, up to 14, you were such a cute little kid, and then, from there onwards. You became such a calm and devilish-sweet kid" Sighed a voice behind Len. "Kaito, Other than my appearance, I haven't changed much in my opinion" exclaimed Len. "Hmm, well it's true; there are things that haven't changed ….. 17 year old Len" Kaito said, rubbing his hair with his hand. Kaito slowly walked away into the kitchen. "You know … she's coming today, she'll be arriving around midnight apparently" He said. "She is? I see, I wonder why she's coming back after 3 years have passed." Len whispered silently to himself.

* * *

><p>Mean-while, a pink-haired women in her early twenties, was driving in her car. She was slightly exhausted from work, but is more exhausted over some personal matters; her beautiful light-blue eyes looked like they were in some sort of day-dream. It was dusk and the sun's rays touched delicately on the woman's soft skin. The scent of fresh salt started to arise, as the women decided to drive to the beach. The woman, still in a daze, could hear nothing but the sound of the seagulls flocking towards each other while mimicking each other's cries. She started moving towards the rock pools and stood on the peak of the rock pool. She listened to the whispers of the roaring wind. She gave a slight pitiful smile, which soon turned into warm tears bleeding from her heart.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me Why ?

Chapter 02: Tell me why?

The clock kept ticking and everyone was waiting impatiently for Luka to arrive. "It's already an hour past midnight" Rin complained. "I'll call her" Meiko said responsibly. Meiko was about to pick up the phone to call Luka when Len got up from his sit and starting walking towards the front door. "Where are you going Len?" asked Miku looking worried. "A-are y-you still angry at Luka?" said Miku in a worrying hast. Len didn't answer. "I'm going for a walk, it doesn't look like she'll be here any moment soon so ... I'm going" Len said as he stepped outside. "Well, what can you do, Len was the only one she didn't tell' "which hurt Len a lot" sighed Kaito. "They were so close, like big sister and her little brother should be" said Meiko, as she looked at the clock. "Well … Meiko" "Your my big sister, but you don't really treat me like a little brother" Kaito said. "That's because your nothing like a sweet brother, more like an annoying pest" shouted Meiko. Kaito laughed it off saying "Well, it wasn't like where blood related anyways"

* * *

><p>Len started walking until he got to a small beach. The waves where still restless, but Len didn't mind. He slowly started walking along the shore of the beach with his bare foot on the nice cool sand. Slowly, as he went along, he heard a beautiful voice. It was so familiar to him, He felt light in the head and his heart rose up "Strange" said Len. He kept walking towards the voice on this moon-light night. His deep blue eyes had a dream like feel to them.<p>

The voice became very close. Then Len saw the silhouette of a beautiful pink-haired woman, still singing her heart out. Len knew all too well who it was. A woman who has probably become more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Len slowly walked up onto the rock pools and carefully got close to the women. He got so close, without her even noticing. She was so much smaller now and appeared more fragile and delicate. Len was right behind her; He arched his long slender back towards her and slowly titled his head to her ear. The lady was shocked and stopped singing immediately. She was surprised to find such a tall guy behind her and more surprise that she didn't realize sooner. She slowly notices the warm heat coming from him and his soothing scent as he slowly whispers to her ear "So your back, Luka-onee-chan". Luka felt like turning, but she decided not to, because her face was still filled with tears. "Turn and face me" Len whispered. Luka is surprised, she had figured out who it was indeed, but, Luka knew he had changed, from not even looking at him. She could tell he was taller than she is and that his voice was lower and smoother now. Len whispered again "Luka turn and face me". Luka was still in shock but turned even though her eyes are still engulfed with tears. Len was surprised to see how much she was crying. Len gave a very worried look, but Luka couldn't see his face. Though she could see his eyes, "His eyes have become so deep and dark… so beautiful" thought Luka. Luka could tell he must have been shocked by a women he hasn't seen in a while, crying. The more Len stared at Luka, The more pain appeared in his blue eyes. Len slowly moved forward even more. "Len?" asked Luka, wondering why he's coming closer. "Be quite" Hashed Len. Before Luka knew it, Len's long, muscular but slender arms wrapped around her body, Len gentling squeezed her closer to him. "Jeez … why? Why did you come back here after all this time?" "And on top of that cry this much?" asked Len.

"Len" Luka slowly said, but then Len let go and slowly took off his jacket. "Here" Len abruptly said, giving his jacket to Luka, "It's getting cold" "Thank you" said Luka taking his jacket and putting it on. "Listen Len, There's something I need to talk to you about -" Len interrupted "Please don't talk", as he slowly walks to keep some distance from Luka. Luka determined to tell him what she was going to say, ran to him and accidently knocked him down along with her. "Oww … tsk … your heavy," Len said in annoyance. "Len, you stop talking" Luka said in a determined voice. Len was shocked and just stared up at her. "Len …. I... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving for a long time, I'm sorry I didn't ..." Luka was about to explain the reason why but, "I don't want to hear it, Luka" Len said rashly. Then Len forced himself up, making Luka fall over. "Luka, you're not my big sister, and I don't want your excuses either!" shouted Len. This frightened Luka. Len got up and started walking off. Luka on the other hand stayed very still, while watching him go far away from her. Luka curled herself into a ball and leaned on a large rock "he forgot his jacket" she thought. Luka put her head down and buried it in the small gap between her thighs and chest. "So it really was hopeless to think you would listen to my explanation, let alone forgive me" Luka whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Len your back!" smiled Miku. Len didn't say a word in reply. He just marched upstairs to his room and slammed it shut. "Len… I …I'm sorry" Len remembered Luka saying. Len sighed. "Luka" He said to himself. Len shock his head and turned the TV on. "Reports say that there is a cereal stalker on the loose in …. Police are trying to catch this criminal that is believed to be heading near the small park called XXXX" Len mind snapped, not only did he leave Luka in a beach at night time, but with a cereal stalker on the loose. Len stormed outside and Meiko shouted "Len! Can you try calling Luka; I've been trying more than 10 times already" This only made Len more paranoid. He ran as fast of he could, His breathe become very heavy and started gasping for breath, when Len got to the beach. It was deserted. Len collapsed and was out of breath. Len's head started to fill up with all these different conclusions which kept going over and over in his head. "Len?" said Luka, who had appeared behind him. "Len I know you probably hate me but please let me-" Len interrupted by quickly pulling Luka by the arm, closer to him.<p>

Len was trembling. "Len?" Luka said wonderingly. Luka put her arms around Len's neck and pulled him closer to her "Len its ok, I may not know why your nervous or scared but, its ok, I'm here for you whether you like it or not" Luka said in a calm, soft tone. Len remembered other moments like this when they were younger. The way Luka would hug him affectionately, her hug were always especially warm. "That's a lie though, you'll leave again" Len said in disbelief "Luka, you're a baka" He said. Even with his disbelief, he felt happy, very happy, like the huge clog in his heart, became of light and fluffy. "Len, you're a baka too" sighed Luka. "W-what?" Len said. "I understand if you hate me Len, and it may be selfish but I want you to at least hear me out. I didn't leave because I wanted to Len and truth be told I wasn't allowed to tell you anyway" Luka explained. "Couldn't tell me!" Len was shocked, letting out of Luka's embrace. "Len, You know how I love you as if your my little baby brother?" said Luka. "I know, but you don't have to put in little baby brother you know" Len replied. Luka laughed "You don't have to sulk about it, I'm just stating how I feel" "Well anyway, All of us are professional singers and well, my new manager told me I was getting too close to you, Even the company thought so" "They told me that I was too attached to you, which was true in anyways cause you were so adorable, Then they told me to move." "They are very cautious about rumors affecting both our reputations as artist and you , at the time was just starting your career so I didn't want to get in the way so I agreed to move" "so …" Len relented "So you just don't say anything and leave without a word at all!" "That's not what happened! Although I did agree to leave, I was planning on telling you, in person." "But, the company didn't allow it, There were too many weird rumors spread by gossip magazines and such" "That and if we were a couple, that would be seen as wrong cause you were 14 and I was 20, in the public's eye" "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before Len" Luka said apologetically. Her light blue eyes shone and glistened with the moon, Len liked her eyes. Those eyes that always look start at you, those straight forward eyes. "So do you think it's wrong to like someone with a 6 or more age gap?" asked Len. "Truthfully, if I was in love with someone, I really wouldn't care about such things as age; I don't think age plays any role in love". "Well, let's go home" said Len quietly. Lukas eyes widened. Len turned to the direction of the house. "Let's go home" Luka smiled, she didn't notice but Len was smiling tenderly as well.

"Oh your back" said Kaito "LUKA!" chorused Miku and Rin. "Welcome back both of you, especially you Luka" "Thank you everyone" Luka said in reply. "So how was your little date?" chuckled Meiko. "Date?" said Luka looking confused. Len knew what she was talking about of course, but he didn't reply and pretended not to hear. "By the way, you guys shouldn't be out so late" "It said on the news that there's a cereal stalker near our area" explained Meiko. "E-eh?" Luka said, surprised. "I got so worried that you didn't pick up your phone" Luka replied back by saying "Oh, sorry. But I forgot to turn it back on after exiting the airport" "Luka!" Meiko yelled "How can I forget that there was a cereal stalker out there somewhere?" Len thought to himself. I must be nuts


	3. Chapter 3: You're going to the amusement

**Chapter 03: **** You're going to the amusement park!**

"Luka, it's time to wake up" Luka slowly opened her eyes. "Meiko, I'm wake, thanks" replied Luka. "I'll help with cooking breakfast" "No!" shouted Meiko "I mean, it's your first day back and well, it's a treat" Meiko said nervously Luka started to wonder, but she let it go "If you say so Meiko". Meiko smiled. "Great, then Luka, Can you please go to the amusement park with Len?" Meiko begged. "What?" shouted Luka "You see, Len has this … this girlfriend and she had to bail on the last minute and Len has been pretty down about it for a while so can you take him, just to make him feel better" Meiko suggested. Luka knew it sounded suspicious but answered anyways. "If you're asking me to be a replacement for his girlfriend, then no way" "I don't think Len would be happy with such a thing, besides it'll be like betraying his girlfriend right?" Luka explained "But, if it's going out with everyone to have fun I'd say yes" Luka suggested "Come on Luka, please, just a small favor, and not as a replacement, more like to just accompany him there as a friend and have fun. You know, like those days back then when you used to take him everywhere and everyone else is too busy today" Meiko begged. Luka sighed "Fine, I haven't had any fun with Len in ages, so I guess it can be a way to reconnect us back tour old relationship" Then something went through Lukas mind "_Wait, he never said he for gave me, and he did say that I'm not his big sister as well" _Meiko started walking out of Luka's room "I hope you two will have fun" Luka became nervous. After-all, Len would probably not be happy about this. She thought.

* * *

><p>Len was in his room at the time when Meiko knocked on the door. "Yes?" replied Len as he opens his door. "Len, you're going to the amusement park with Luka, you got that" Meiko said forcefully. Len, in shock said "What are you talking about, why would I need to go to an amusement park?" "Well I have my reasons" Meiko said. "<em>What is Meiko up too<em>" thought Len as Meiko walked off into the living room. As Len closed his door, He gave a slight grin which he kept to himself.

* * *

><p>Meiko walked into the living room humming to "From y to y". Miku came into the room. "Hey Miku, I finally devised the perfect plan so now <strong>our<strong> plans can be set into action" Meiko grinned. "So you came up with a good excuse to start our plan?" Miku questioned "What was the excuse?" Miku wondered. "I Made Len go with Luka to an amusement park, they haven't done that in a long time, which should mean we have plenty of time to prepare for –" Miku interrupted saying "They're going to an amusement park ?' " You know, you could have asked me to go to the amusement park with her instead". Meiko giggled "Miku I know you like rides, but, You already promised to help me prepare particular things that I need help with, while she is away doing something" "Len's the only one who hasn't promised to do anything in particular, so might as well keep him busy". Meiko took her wallet and bag out "Well, I'll go and get everything we will need for tonight!" Meiko yelled as she left. Miku slumped down and leaned on a wall. She covered her head with her soft, wooly hat as she whispered "It isn't the rides I was concerned about" "Then what are you concerned about and what about rides?" Miku looked up in shock. "Oh, it's you Rin" "Tell me when you're going to sneak up on me" Miku sighed in relief. "But Miku" Rin replied pouting "I wasn't even sneaking and what is this about rides" "Rin, its nothing" "Say, Rin, do you know that Len and Luka are going to the amusement park?" Miku questioned "what!" "Amusement park!' "I want to go!" Rin squealed. "You're probably not going to be allowed to go" Miku said. Rin started pouting more "That's sad". Miku stood up and took a deep breathe in. "Rin, let them have their amusement park, we will have our own fun" Miku said with a grin. "Yea" Said Rin returning a smile.

* * *

><p>Luka was still in her room. She was having a hard time picking clothes until she suddenly had a thought in her head "<em>why am I putting such an effort into this"<em> she wondered. Luka, though she was beautiful and looked nice in just about anything. Luka didn't care much for fashion, as long as it was comfortable it would be fine. Luka started trying to think why she was putting in the effort. She sighed and kept on thinking _what the point? There's still a possibility that he may still hate me._ Slap! Luka slapped her two cheeks and breathed in. "_Don't let yourself get depressed Luka, besides; I want to make happy memories with Len and everyone_" Luka grinned.

Meanwhile, Len just stepped out of his room, when he heard a thump coming from Luka's room. He rushed over and pushed the door open "Are you ok Lu …" Len stopped talking as he seemed quite surprised to see Luka tangled in her own mess of clothes. "Um...Can you please help me" Luka asked. Len giggled. "Luka, when were you such a klutz?" Luka started showing the color pink on her cheeks. "It's not funny; it was just a little accident" Luka said in a huff as she tried to untangle the knotted up clothes binding her feet together. "Here, let me" Len giggled. Len bent down and tried to un-knot the clothes. Luka stared at Len who was concentrating on untangling. _ He really has changed, He's still considerate in some aspects, but is rash sometimes too. His hair didn't used to be so long, nor was his figure so big, yet looked as slender and soft as it always was. He is, like always, stubborn, but kind. He doesn't wear shorts anymore, or tie his hair up in a pigtail. His lips look soft and moist and his jaw line was perfect. He didn't used to have this sort of scent either, and to think this little baby brother of mine turned into such a man_ Luka thought, smiling. Len, who finally managed to un-knotting, looked up and jilted backwards. Luka surprised asked "What's the matter?" Len replied while turning away. "You just caught me off guard is all" Luka leaned towards Len. "So, you are still that sweet little brother of mine" Luka grabbed Len and wrapped her arms around him "Blushing like a little boy" Luka laughed.

Len stopped moving for a moment, and removed Luka's hands away from him. He looked up, straight at Luka; His face seemed so close to hers. "Luka, I'm not a little kid anymore" He said seriously. Luka stared into his blue eyes for a moment, as though she was mesmerized by them. Luka snapped herself out of the state she was in and said "Len, I know, I know you're not a little boy anymore. But, I can't help it, you're like a little brother to me" Luka explained. Then, suddenly Len pushed Luka gently till her back leaned against her bed. Len looked deeper into her eyes. "Len, what are you doing?" Luka said stumbling on a few words. Len looked a little shocked for a while and then sighed. He leaned with whole body onto Luka. "I'm just tired" He explained. "I see" said Luka. Luka's heart slowly starting to beat a little faster, Luka felt a bit uncomfortable, yet at the same time very comfortable. She finds herself contradicting but makes a decision. "Len can you get off please or I'll lean on you" Luka said "Go ahead" said Len "But…You said I was heavy?" Luka asked. Then Len simply said "I lied". Luka gave up and let Len put his head down and close his eyes. Luka felt strange in a way, she felt warm. "Hey Luka I thought you were going to the amusement park?" Rin said. Both Luka and Len were shocked "When did you get here Rin?" Len asked. "Do I have some invisible aura or presence or something today, everyone doesn't notice me till I talk" Rin said "So I see Len went back to the habit of being the cute little innocent boy act for you" Rin blurted out. Which made Len blush. "What act?" He shouted as Rin went out of Luka's room and through the corridor. Len was still slightly blushing. Luka looked at Len wonderingly. Len suddenly got up and looked at Luka "Shall we go now? To the amusement park?" said Len. Luka smiled. "Yea…Lets go and have fun"

* * *

><p>While Luka and Len headed off to the amusement park. Meiko was walking home after getting all the things she needs for the preparation. Meiko was having a bit of a hard time carrying everything. "Give me some of that load" said a voice, picking up the heavy ones. "Kaito, were have you been" "You weren't around this morning" Meiko said. Kaito looked shocked "You're not going to shout or scold me?" Kaito questioned. "Well, I'm in a good mood so you're in luck" Meiko smiled. "Just leave a message if you're going out" "By the way, why did you go out for so long?" Meiko questioned. "Well, because I wanted to stuff myself with Ice cream!" Kaito answered with a wide grin. Meiko sighed. "You're really a worry sometimes". "Well" Kaito started saying "At least that means you care about me" Kaito made an even wider grin. Somehow this made Meiko quite annoyed. But her arms were full of her "Preparations" and so she just said "I take it back, you're just annoying" Meiko sighed. Kaito gasped "I'm annoying?" "Well at the very least I am something to you and…" Kaito whispers to himself with a smile "At least I know I worry about you too"<p>

Author note: This chapter is longer than chapter 1 and 2, Hope you like it! And yes, yes indeed. I did put a small hint of Meiko x Kaito!


End file.
